This patent document relates generally to hot stick measurement tools and in particular to calipers.
There is a need for calipers that may safely measure distances in locations where there are live electrical currents, such as electrical power transmission equipment. Additionally, calipers used to measure distances between features of electrical power transmission equipment must also allow for measurements at a distance from an operator of the calipers.